A Lady in Waiting and her King
by mymindisonyou
Summary: The world around me slowly spun as I looked out across the main hall. It wasn’t just the fact that I was carrying the High King’s child, but the fact that I was utterly in love with him, and he could never know.
1. Prologue

The world around me slowly spun as I looked out across the main hall

The world around me slowly spun as I looked out across the main hall. It wasn't just the fact that I was carrying the High King's child, but the fact that I was utterly in love with him, and he could never know. It was a mistake that I will never regret, although I'm pretty sure this isn't what he is going to want to hear from a Lady in Waiting to his younger sister Queen Susan the Gentle, despite the fact that that I'm also Susan's best friend in the whole world.

My name is Morgan Elizabeth Fahy. I was born to Grenian and Freya Fahy. When I was little, we lived in a small village in Anvard, Archenland. My father is a blacksmith who moved us to Cair Paravel when I was twelve years old to work as the Kings and Queens's personal blacksmith. And my mother is a seamstress who is now the head seamstress for Queen Lucy the Valiant. I was brought up as a maid for Queen Susan since I was brought here, and have loved it since I started.

Now that I am eighteen, I am one of the Queen's few trusted Ladies in Waiting. She can never be too careful. I hope that she won't fire me because of what Peter and I did. He was drunk, and I was just helping him to get to bed for goodness sake. And he was the one that initially…oh dear I'm getting ahead of myself here. Let me start over.

My name is Morgan Elizabeth Fahy and I am pregnant with High King Peter's first child. And he doesn't even know it yet.


	2. Chapter 1

**.: ~One Month Earlier~ :.**

I was in a wood. There were trees and flowers all around me and there was a small waterfall at the edge of the wood. The sun was shinning through the trees as I heard faint laughter. The laughter was as clear and beautiful as a bell on Christmas morning.

I looked around for the source of the noise but couldn't see anything but the wood around me. I thought I saw a flash of golden strawberry blonde hair just behind a tree. I started to walk towards it when I heard the laughter again, only coming from the opposite direction. Only now, it was accompanied by a slightly deeper male's laughter. _Where have I heard that laugh before?_ I wondered as I turned back towards the noise.

Then, from behind a giant boulder, came a man who looked exactly like High King Peter himself. And beside him was a small girl of about six years old. She had the same golden strawberry blonde hair I had seen a few moments before. She had blue green eyes lined with gold. Her dress was a soft green that brought out the green of her eyes. And she was wearing a small sapphire tiara.

"Mommy!" she cried as she ran to me. Stunned, I didn't move. Then I knew. She was my daughter. Mine and the High King's daughter. I couldn't believe it.

Just as everything was beginning to become clear, the two figures standing before me started to fade. As they faded, the wood around me turned black.

.: ~ :.

"Mmm," I grumbled as I drowsily opened my eyes. The light coming through the curtains into my bedroom chamber blinded me and I quickly shut my eyes. The sound of birds chirping and singing rang through my open window and I turned over away from the sound, stuffing my pillow over my head in an attempt to block it out. Finally, I unwillingly got up and out of bed, putting my bare feet on the cold stone floor which jolted me awake. "Eeep!" I squeaked.

There was a knock on the door of my small but cozy room just down the hall from my Lady, Queen Susan the Gentle. "Just a moment!" I called as I quickly threw on my green robe and slippers to answer the door.

"Yes?" I asked when I opened the door to find a small messenger boy outside.

"Her Majesty Queen Lucy would like to speak with you as soon as possible in her personal quarters," he said in a small, light voice.

"Thank you. If you are going back that way, you can tell Lu-- Her Majesty that I will be there as soon as I get ready. About ten minutes or sooner," I responded as I handed him a gold coin that would get him many sweets in the market.

"Thank you! I-I-I will give Her Majesty the message!" And with that, he went off running to tell the youngest Queen.

I shut the door and walked over to my wardrobe. I looked at all of my dresses and decided on a light blue dress with a single ruffle down the front, slightly off-center that was simple, and yet elegant enough to meet Queen Lucy in her private quarters. I got dressed and washed my face with cold water to wake me up more. Then I put on my silver heels and headed out the door.

As I headed towards the Queens rooms, I pondered about my dream. "_Is it a warning?" "What does it mean?" "Do I end up in the High Kings bed?"_ It had me very concerned, and I didn't know what to do about it. "Do I tell my Lady? No, that would upset her and jeopardize my job," I muttered to myself.

By that time, I had reached Queen Lucy's quarters where she wanted to speak with me. I knocked tentatively on the large oak door. "Come in." I heard a voice call. I opened the door and walked in.


End file.
